A Series of Unfortunate Events
by RunningQueen
Summary: Having discovered that he loves Elizabeth, Darcy decides to actively persue her at the Netherfield ball.  He overhears her tell Charlotte of her true opinion of him.  Will Darcy continue in his pursuit of her?  Can they survive the events that follow?
1. Chapter 1

Darcy could take it no longer. As he made his way over to Elizabeth Bennett, he thought about his discovery. He loved her. That conclusion had been reached last night; indeed, he had been determined that it was just a passing infatuation, but upon much thought, realized that he was, in fact, deeply in love. This, of course, led to a long argument with himself as to how he should proceed. Did she love him? Could he marry her? Of course, she had no connections to speak of, but he didn't really need more. She had relatives in trade, but his best friend was the son of a tradesman. It would be mighty hypocritical of him to decide that tradesmen were beneath him now. She had no dowery to speak of, but really, he had enough wealth that he didn't need her dowery. In the end he determined that yes, he could marry her.

But the first question still needed answered. Did she love him? He was unsure. But after deciding that he loved her, and it wasn't a passing fancy, he concluded that he would begin to court her. Once he was more direct with his attentions, perhaps her feelings would become more clear. In that, he had an advantage over Bingley. He had been struggling with how Jane Bennett felt about him for several days now. Caroline Bingley had been trying to convince Bingley that not only did Miss Bennett not love him, but that he should abandon Netherfield after the ball and return to London. When Bingley had asked his opinion on the matter, Darcy had to admit that he didn't know the lady well enough to determine her true feelings on the matter. Miss Bennett was a very serene women, and she seemed to be in a constant state of contentment. Obviously, Mrs Bennett was of a very mercenary nature, and SHE expected an engagement, regardless of her daughters feelings on the matter. Fortunately for Darcy, Miss Elizabeth was much more forthcoming in her feelings. He was sure that once he was more direct in his attentions, he would be able to tell if she loved him in return.

With these thoughts on his mind, he reached Miss Elizabeth, who was speaking with her friend, Miss Lucas.

"Miss Elizabeth, if you are not already engaged, my I have the pleasure of dancing the next set with you?"

"Well, I... Well... of course, Mr. Darcy, it would be an honor," Elizabeth replied. Darcy bowed and turned to walk away.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Charlotte! What bad luck! I was unable to come up with an excuse to refuse him!"<p>

"Lizzy! Shame on you! Mr. Darcy does you a great favor by singling you out!"

"Yes, yes. You sound like my mother!" Lizzy exclaimed in frustration. "You know how much I dislike him! He's rude, arrogant, and now that I know how he treated poor Mr. Wickam! I'm afraid this may be the longest, most uncomfortable dance I've ever endured."

"Lizzy, have you already forgotten your dance with Mr. Collins?" Charlotte smiled as she tried to make her friend feel better. "Besides, you would be a fool indeed to slight a man like Mr. Darcy because of a story a poor foot solider told you. You have no proof of it!"

"Who could make up such a story! Charlotte, if its untrue, let Mr. Darcy refute it himself." Lizzy could feel herself getting angry, and took several deep breaths to calm herself.

* * *

><p>Darcy could feel the air leave his lunges as he heard Miss Elizabeth and Miss Lucas's conversation. She hated him. There was now no doubt. Yes, he chuckled to himself. How lucky he was that Elizabeth didn't conceal her feelings. He was beginning to envy Bingley. At least he could still cling to the hope that Miss Bennett loved him. For him, there was no pretending or hoping any longer. How could he have so misunderstood every interaction they had had? What he had thought was flirty banter was obviously just a display of her cutting wit. What he had thought were teasing glances were instead looks of derision. What a fool he had been. How should he proceed now that he had this knowledge? He had to dance with her, and yes, it promised to be very uncomfortable. But what to do after? Could he hope to change her mind? He had a long, sleepless night ahead of him.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elizabeth Bennett was troubled. She had spent the last 10 minutes staring out the window of the carriage as they returned to Longbourn after the ball. While her mother went on and on about how Mr. Bingley was sure to ask for Jane's hand soon, and what a great catch he was, Elizabeth had been thinking over the events of the evening. Her mother and youngest sisters felt that the evening was a grand success, though Lydia was lamenting Mr. Wickam's absence. Elizabeth couldn't help but feel slightly mortified by the entire evening. Lydia and Kitty had, as they normally did, ran around like children, laughed too much, and flirted to often. Mary had occupied the pianoforte, playing very ill indeed, until their father, much to Elizabeth's horror, had publicly asked her to stop. Her mother had frequently and loudly crowed about how she expected an offer from Mr. Bingley for Jane any day now, which would, of course, throw the girls into the paths of other rich men!

As Elizabeth looked across the carriage at Jane, who was gazing serenely out the window, she was reminded of the conversation she had with Charlotte.

"Look how happy she is Charlotte!" she had exclaimed to her friend while watching Jane and Mr. Bingley dance together.

"Lizzy, HE looks happy, but to an outsider, Jane looks as she always does: perfectly content with everything. If she's hoping to receive an offer, she really should show more than she feels!" Charlotte, who was now considered on the shelf by most, felt that had she been more aggressive in showing her feelings, whether she felt them or not, she would have been made an offer. Even if she was considered plain!

"Show more than she feels? Before she knows more about his true character? You can not be serious?" Elizabeth looked at her dear friend with astonishment.

"But of course! Happiness in marriage is entirely up to chance! It is best to know as little about the deficiencies of your partner until after you are married." Charlotte stated this with a tone of finality that would have made most people end the argument, but Elizabeth was not one to back down from a debate. Luckily for Charlotte, Mr. Darcy came to claim Elizabeth for his dance.

Elizabeth sighed as she recounted her memories of that dance. It was so strange! Mr. Darcy's entire countenance seemed to have changed 180 degrees from when he asked her to when he came to claim his dance. His eyes were sad, almost tortured, and he barely spoke a word. Even when she tried to engage him in the banter that she was used to experiencing with him, he gave her a short reply and looked at her with those tortured eyes. What had happened? Actually, why did she care what had happened? Mr. Darcy was a rude, proud, arrogant man that treated those he felt were beneath him like dirt. She did not care if he was sad. She would think on it no more. She had far more pressing concerns. Such as whether her family's terrible behavior would scare off Mr. Bingley. And how she was going to avoid Mr. Collins' inevitable proposal.

* * *

><p>Darcy was growing tired of watching poor Bingley struggle to fight off Caroline's arguments for leaving Netherfield for London. Bingley was doing a poor job of defending his wishes, and Caroline seemed to sense that she was close victory. It was time to step in for his friend.<p>

"Miss Bingley, perhaps Miss Bennett is just a sweet, shy young lady that doesn't wish to flirt openly with Bingley. In a town such as Meryton, it does seem prudent to avoid opening ones self up to gossip." Darcy braced himself, as he was sure Caroline was going to turn on him next.

"Mr. Darcy! You can not be serious? I thought you of all people would rejoice in returning to town! These people are so odious to spend time with! And even if Jane does like Charles, he can't still be considering marrying her, not after that display her family put on tonight!"

Caroline had a point, but if Darcy was willing to marry Elizabeth Bennett in spite of her family, he had to be willing to support Bingley in his choice as well.

"Bingley, you are not marrying her family, you don't need any more connections, as you have mine and Mr. Hurst's, and you have enough money that you don't need to gain more through a dowery, especially if you really love her! Perhaps you should give it some more time if you are truly unsure of her feelings for you. However, you need to make a decision soon or you will be harming her reputation, and you will gain one as being a rake!"

"Darcy, you are right. Caroline, we will stay at least another week. If you would like, you can return to London with the Hursts." This last statement was said with the most determination and finality that Darcy had ever heard from Bingley. Caroline exited the room in a flurry of orange taffeta and feathers. Stomping on the stairs could be heard followed by the slamming of her bedroom door.

"Well, I think she handled that rather well, don't you Darcy?" Bingley smiled as he thought of the scene her sister had just caused.

"Yes, I suppose she did. Nothing was thrown at our heads this time."

"Darcy, I'd like to visit Longbourn tomorrow to call on the Miss Bennetts. Would you be willing to join me?" Darcy thought that Bingley looked quite like a puppy eager to please it's master.

Reluctantly, Darcy agreed and then bid his friend good night. He still had much to think about before morning.

* * *

><p>Darcy had been pacing his bedchamber for the last twenty minutes. What was he going to do? Elizabeth hated him, and all he wanted to do was put as much distance between them as he could. But he had to stay for Bingley's sake. He thought that Bingley had a chance at happiness with Jane, if he could withstand Caroline's demands long enough to make an offer. If Darcy left, Bingley would not last long in Netherfield on his own.<p>

Tomorrow he would have to face her. And what would he say? Obviously he had offended her somehow, and then Wickham is spreading untrue gossip. That had to be corrected. But how would he bring that up? She had to know! While Elizabeth was too smart to make a foolish alliance, her younger sisters could easily fall prey to someone like Wickham. They needed to be aware of his true nature.

Darcy's true nature made him want to run back to Pemberly now that he knew Elizabeth hated him. He hated being in company of people he didn't know. And the situation with Elizabeth just proved why. He misunderstood others and in turn, they misunderstood him. But in this instance, he was going to resist the urge to run to his comfort zone. His friend needed him, and, like his Aunt Catherine, he was not in the habit of brooking disappointment. He would correct the misunderstandings and if in the end, Elizabeth still didn't love him, it wouldn't be because of George Wickham.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: This wasn't really were I was planning on going with this. But this is where it ended up. I'm not sure how I feel about it. But, I still have to address Bingley and Jane, Caroline and her whole-lot-a-crazy, Wickham, and Colonel Fitzwilliam (I always like him...) So, I suppose I have places to take it. It's not listening to me anymore...**

Chapter 3

The next morning, the Bennett family was assembled in the dinning room, breaking their fast, when Mr. Collins appeared.

"Miss Elizabeth, may I be so bold as to request a private audience with you this morning?" This question seemed to have taken a large exertion of energy, as Mr. Collins was sweating profusely and breathing quite heavily.

"Mr. Collins! Of course, of course! Everyone out of the room, Lizzy, you will stay and hear Mr. Collins!" Mrs. Bennett flitted around the room in quite the state, first dragging Kitty and Lydia out the door, while they both giggled loudly.

Elizabeth, meanwhile was sending pleading looks at her sister Jane and her father, silently begging them not to leave. Jane, with a look of sympathy, did as her mother bade and left the room.

"Mr. Bennett! Come, we must leave them for a moment!" Mrs. Bennett was rapidly entering a state of nerves, and Mr. Bennett decided it would be better to allow Elizabeth to deal with Mr. Collins then have to keep company with a frantic Mrs. Bennett.

"There, there, Lizzy, all will be well, you will see!" Elizabeth could not believe it. Her father was laughing at her situation! She knew him well enough; she could see the amusement in his eyes.

When all others were out of the room, Elizabeth turned from Mr. Collins and stared at the pattern of the floral wall covering across the room. She would hear him out, as her mother demanded, and then she would say no. It was the only course of action she could take.

"My dear Miss Elizabeth, almost as soon as I entered the house I singled you out as the companion of my future life..."

* * *

><p>Mary was the last of her family to leave Elizabeth with Mr. Collins. As she went to shut the door, she looked at the two of them. Elizabeth seemed stricken, and determined to look anywhere but at Mr. Collins, while the gentleman was almost leering at her sister. Mary sighed. Perhaps it was fortunate that she was the plainest of the Bennett sisters. If Mr. Collins truly thought that Elizabeth was the best suited to be his wife, then he was a fool indeed. While Mary had been hopeful that Mr. Collins would see that she would make an excellent parson's wife, she was now unsure that she would be able to suffer through life as the spouse of a man as dense and insipid as their cousin.<p>

When she finally made her way to join her sister Jane in the drawing room, her father had ensconced himself in his study, while Lydia and Kitty had left to walk to Meryton. Her mother was almost in a fit of nerves, exclaiming how jealous Lady Lucas would be when she told her that she had two daughters engaged!

Mary tried to ignore her mother by gazing out the window. Jane was patiently listening to Mrs. Bennett's exclamations of joy, occasionally reminding her that Mr. Bingley had not, in fact, proposed to her.

"But Jane! One is coming, I am sure of it. You could not have been so beautiful for nothing!" At this remark, Mary rolled her eyes. While she understood that men did prefer pretty ladies, SHE would not want to marry one that only cared about looks. Maybe that is why she no longer wished to be noticed by Mr. Collins.

"Jane, Mama, I believe I see Mr. Bingley approaching." Mary almost feared telling her mother this news. The woman could only handle so much excitement, and it was going to get exciting soon, as Elizabeth would only be able to tolerate Mr. Collins for a short time before losing her temper.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Hill led Bingley and Darcy into the sitting room where Mrs. Bennett, Miss Bennett and Miss Mary were sitting. This sent Mrs. Bennett into a further fuss.<p>

"Mr. Bingley! How nice of you to call on us! You are very welcome, sir! Mr. Darcy. It is nice of you to join kind Mr. Bingley." Mrs. Bennett said this last part with a slight glare in Darcy's direction. Apparently he hadn't just offended Miss Elizabeth, but had managed to upset Mrs. Bennett as well! What had he done? Try as he might, he couldn't think of what he did!

The gentlemen sat down; Bingley immediately began speaking solely with Jane Bennett. Darcy gazed around the room for several minutes, while Mary read her bible quietly and Mrs. Bennett glared at him. Finally, he could take it no more.

"Mrs. Bennett, were are the rest of your daughters this morning? I always enjoy talking with Miss Elizabeth."

"Oh! Well, Lydia and Kitty are walking to Meryton to visit my sister Phillips, and Elizabeth is entertaining Mr. Collins with a private audience in the dinning room."

"She's doing WHAT?" Darcy exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. The four other people in the room startled and looked at him in shock.

Darcy could not believe that Mr. Collins would have the audacity to think that Miss Elizabeth would ever marry him. She wouldn't, right? No, she was much too intelligent and head strong to ever consider spending her life with that simpleton. What to do now? What if she did agree to marry him? She was noble enough to tie herself to that man if she felt had to in order to save her family. Darcy knew enough about entailments and Mrs. Bennett's nature to understand the fear she had probably lived with as each of her daughters was born with no son. He also knew that she had undoubtedly made sure that each of her daughters also understood that fear. But did Elizabeth also FEEL the fear? Would she be willing to throw away her happiness for her family's safety?

Darcy was still unsure how to proceed until he heard Elizabeth cry out from the direction of the dinning room and his path was chosen for him.

* * *

><p>"...and now nothing remains but to assure you in the most animated language of the violence of my affection."<p>

Elizabeth was awoken from her trance by Mr. Collins grabbing her hand with his sweaty one. She wrenched free of his grasp and stood up.

"Mr. Collins, I thank you for your attentions, but I am unable to accept your proposal." At this, she started to make her way towards the door. Unfortunately, Mr. Collins moved into her path, effectively blocking her escape.

"Elizabeth! You should take it into further consideration that in spite of your manifold attractions, it is by no means certain that another offer of marriage may ever be made to you! Therefore, I must conclude that you are not serious in your rejection of me. Even if you are, I am persuaded that once it is sanctioned by the express authority of both your excellent parents, you will have to accept my proposal."

"Mr. Collins, my father has always told me that I am free to marry where I wish. He hopes that I will marry for love, and nothing less. I do not love you, and I do not accept your proposal. I am unsure what my mother has told you to make you hope for success, but I assure you that my father will not force me to marry you."

At this remark, Elizabeth saw something change in Mr. Collins eyes. His sweating seemed to increase tenfold, and his eyes narrowed. She was rejecting him! Lady Catherine had been so explicit in her directions to him, and Elizabeth was ruining his plans! He was to chose a gentlewoman, an active, useful person, and one that was not brought up too high. That described Elizabeth! And, she was also beautiful! No, he would have her. She would be happy once he got her back to Hunsford.

"Miss Elizabeth, you forget that your father will still have 4 unmarried daughters. He will not be able to afford a scandal..." And with that, he lunged at her. The next thing Elizabeth knew she was pinned against the wall, and Mr. Collins was ripping at her dress.

Darcy was unsure how he ended up throwing open the dinning room door, but the scene before him made him feel ill. His Elizabeth was pinned against the wall by his aunt's parson, with her dress ripped open. By the time he had pulled Mr. Collins off of her, Mrs. Bennett had followed him into the room, which, of course, lead to a full fit of hysterics.

"Lizzy! What has happened? What is going on!"

"Oh, my dear Mrs. Bennett! It seems Elizabeth and I allowed our passion for one another to run away with us!" Mr. Collins turned to Elizabeth, attempting to take her hand, and found himself staring up at a thunderous Mr. Darcy, who had pushed Elizabeth behind him.

The next several minutes were engulfed in chaos. Elizabeth was in tears, Jane and Mary were trying to calm their mother, who was screaming and yelling at Mr. Bennett to make Elizabeth marry Mr. Collins or else see the rest of the girls ruined. Mr. Bingley, meanwhile was standing in the middle of the room seemingly confused as to the best course of action. Every few seconds, he would make a move as if to go to Jane, but then seem to think twice about it. Instead, he just continued to stand in the middle, neither helping, nor contributing to the chaos. For his part, Mr. Collins was looking quite smug as he continually assured Mr. Bennett that he would be more than happy to do his duty and marry his fine cousin.

In the middle of it all, Darcy stood in front of Elizabeth, doing his best to shield her from the craziness. He turned to face her, and in looking into her tear-stained face, knew how he could save her.

"Miss Elizabeth, I know you weren't a willing participant in this. Surely your father won't make you marry him after this!"

"Mr. Darcy, this was not an accident. After I refused him, Mr. Collins made it quite clear that I would marry him one way or the other. He will not keep it quiet that he compromised me, and if he won't keep it quite, my father will have no choice but to force me to marry him. He can't risk my sisters reputations. Mr. Collins has gotten exactly what he wanted."

"Miss Elizabeth, let me fix this. I can fix this for you. Your father would not refuse me. I know you dislike me. I'm not sure what I did to offend you so, but I think it is all a misunderstanding and I will do everything in my power to earn your forgiveness. I am also aware that Mr. Wickham may have told you about our history. I am willing to tell you the entire story. But please, don't submit to a marriage with Mr. Collins. You are too bright a personality to spend a life in such close proximity with that man and my aunt Catherine."

Elizabeth looked at Mr. Darcy in disbelief after this speech. He could not be serious. And yet, looking in his eyes, it was obvious that he was completely serious. She was reminded of what Charlotte had told her the night before: that happiness in marriage was completely up to chance. If that was true, she had to believe she had a better chance at happiness with a handsome, intelligent man like Mr. Darcy, than with her stupid, insipid, and odious cousin. She took a deep breath, and looking between the two men, made her decision.

"Mr. Darcy, if you have any power to fix this, please do so. I will be eternally grateful."

"Are you sure? Once I speak, there will most likely be no going back. Not without creating an even larger scandal."

Elizabeth got a pained look on her face. "Yes. I'm sure. I can't marry that man."

"Alright. I WILL fix this for you. Give me your hand. We need to make this believable."

"Mr. Bennett, Mrs. Bennett. We seem to have a problem. You see, Miss Elizabeth and I had reached an understanding last night at the ball. I actually came to Longbourn today in order to ask Mr. Bennett for his permission to marry her. I assure you that this situation does nothing to change my mind on the matter."

The room went silent. All faces turned towards them in shock.

"Well," Mr. Bennett exclaimed, "This is an interesting development!"


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the delay. A combination of writers block and the hospitalization of a family member put a damper on the writing flow... but I think we may be back online now! This chapter is really more about getting from point A to point B... hopefully next chapter we will start to see some of Elizabeth and Darcy's issues get resolved.**

Chapter 4

"Elizabeth, perhaps your sisters could help you upstairs while I have a conversation with your father?

"Yes, and Lizzy, please join us once you have freshened up."

Jane and Mary gently pulled Elizabeth up the stairs, and Darcy followed Mr. Bennett towards his study.

"Mr. Collins, you are to remain in this house until I am finished speaking with Mr. Darcy."

"Actually, Mr. Bennett, I think it would be best if Mr. Collins joined us for the first part of our conversation, if you don't mind?" Mr. Darcy had a feeling that Mr. Collins needed some supervision in the near future.

"If you would like. Gentlemen, please join me in my study."

Mr. Collins hesitantly followed the other two men into the study. The excitement of the morning had left him pale, sweaty, and breathing hard. It unnerved him that Mr. Darcy wanted to include him in whatever conversation was coming with Mr. Bennett. On one hand, it concerned him that he had attempted to harm the fiance of the illustrious Mr. Darcy. On the other, how could Mr. Darcy be considering aligning himself with someone as unworthy as his cousin. Perhaps, once in the privacy of Mr. Bennett's study, Mr. Darcy was going to thank him for saving him from such a large mistake! Yes, that must be it. He entered behind Mr. Darcy with a bit more confidence.

After the men had all entered, and Mr. Bennett had gotten himself and Mr. Darcy a glass of port, Mr. Collins found himself facing two furious men.

"Mr. Collins, I don't think I need to tell you how disturbing I find it that a man of the church assaulted a young gentlewoman." Mr. Darcy's emotions were, for once, clearly written across his face. Mr. Collins found himself shrinking farther and farther into his chair. "You are going to leave this house, immediately, and if I discover that you have even whispered a word about this incident outside of these walls to anyone, including my aunt, you will find yourself in a parsonage in Australia. I have the ability to exert enormous influence on my aunt, and it would be wise of you to remember that."

Mr. Collins attempted to swallow and nodded. Mr. Darcy could be quite intimidating when he was upset.

"Good. I'm glad that we understand each other. You will go pack your things immediately and be on your way back to Kent."

Mr. Darcy moved to the door, and upon opening it, called for Mr. Bingley.

"Bingley, will you escort Mr. Collins to his room, where he will be packing to return to Kent."

"Of course, Darcy. Mr. Collins, lead the way." Even in such circumstances, Mr. Bingley was able to remain cheerful and upbeat.

After the door had closed again, Darcy sat down facing Mr. Bennett.

"Well, I think normally, you would be asking for my permission to become engaged to my Lizzy, but given the circumstances, I think that seems a little unnecessary, don't you, Mr. Darcy?"

"Indeed. Would you like to begin discussion of the settlement then?"

* * *

><p>"Lizzy, sit down, and I'll fix your hair while Mary finds you a new dress."<p>

Elizabeth, looking quite dazed, did as she was told, and Jane started to pin her hair back into place.

"My dear, why did you not tell me you had become engaged to Mr. Darcy?" Jane found it very confusing, as she was under the impression that Elizabeth hated the man. However, he did seem a fine alternative to being forced to marry Mr. Collins.

"Oh, yes, well, he had not yet asked for Papa's permission. I thought it best I wait until he had been asked." Even in her dazed state, she was disturbed at how easy the lie came to her.

"But Lizzy! You don't seem happy at all! I thought you hated him!" Now that Mr. Darcy had saved her from Mr. Collins' advances, she thought that Lizzy would begin to return to her normal self.

"Oh, Jane. Forgive me. It has just been a very trying morning and I feel I am quite out of sorts! I shall be well. I'm just going to go down and speak to Papa, and then I think I need a walk."

* * *

><p>Darcy was becoming increasingly frustrated with the lack of progress on the settlement. He refused to see a lesser amount settled on his Lizzy, and Mr. Bennett couldn't comprehend why such a large amount was being insisted upon. Why could he not understand how much Elizabeth was worth? It was very important to him that Elizabeth be taken care of, and that required a large settlement. He was about to suggest they take a break for tea when there was a quiet knock on the door and a despondent Elizabeth walked in.<p>

"Oh, Mr. Darcy. I apologize for intruding. I thought that you must have left when I didn't see Mr. Bingley in the sitting room." Her voice lacked any of the light-hearted humor it usually contained, and Darcy could feel his heart breaking. Damn Collins for what he had done to her.

"Oh, Ms. Elizabeth, your interruption is most welcome. Mr. Bingley is helping Mr. Collins pack for his return to Kent, and your father and I were just discussing the marriage settlement. However, I think a break would do us good. Would you care to join me on a walk? Mr. Bennett, I promise to keep her within full sight of the house."

"That is fine with me, if Elizabeth is in agreement. You are correct. We do need to a moment away from this discussion." Mr. Bennett was having a hard time reconciling him to the loss of his favorite daughter, though he knew there was no other way to resolve this situation.

Darcy turned to look at Elizabeth. He dearly hoped she agreed. He had much to discuss with her in private. It amazed him how much things had changed in 24 hours. No, he reminded himself. Nothing had really changed. She still didn't like him, rather, she was placed in an awful predicament, and viewed him as the lesser of two evils. At least he could claim to being a more desirable match than his aunt's parson.

"Thank you Mr. Darcy. I think some fresh air would do me well, and I would appreciate your company." Elizabeth sighed heavily. She knew they had much to talk about. Such as why he would have offered to save her from Mr. Collins. She did not understand it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

To Darcy, it felt as if they had been walking in silence for hours. Every so often, he would glance at Elizabeth, hoping to catch her eye and be able to start a conversation, but she was always gazing at her feet. Finally, he could take it no more.

"I'm glad you agreed to join me on this walk. I'm afraid your father and I were not making as much progress as I would have hoped. A break will do us both good, I feel."

At this remark, Elizabeth turned sharply towards him and glared quiet fiercely up at him.

"Oh, are you unwilling to accept the terms that my father feels I'm worth?"

Darcy sighed heavily. How had he been so blind to her obvious dislike of him? It was visible in her every interaction with him!

"On the contrary, the sticking point seems to be my desire to settle two properties on you: One for you mother and any unmarried sisters you should have, should your father pass away, and one for you, should I pass away suddenly, as Pemberly will always pass to our children, or, should we not have any, Georgiana's. I also offered to increase your sisters' dowries, but I'm afraid I offended your father with that request."

Darcy stopped walking. Elizabeth, who had been rendered speechless at this revelation, looked at him incredulously.

"Miss Elizabeth, I have to ask, why do you seem so eager to always assume the worst of me? What have I done to earn such scorn from you? I care for you deeply, but it is becoming increasingly clear to me that you merely felt that I was the lesser of two evils when compared with your cousin!" Darcy knew that Wickam was the root of the problem, but he really didn't want her to know that he had been eavesdropping. As unintentional as it was, she would take offense.

Elizabeth, needing a moment to gather her wits, led them to a bench under a tree. Darcy followed, and waited. After what seemed like an eternity, Elizabeth finally took a deep breath, and explained her feelings towards him. She began by explaining her initial impression of him at the assembly: that he was cold, aloof, and rude. She told him of overhearing his conversation with Mr. Bingley, and consequently, his comment about her.

"I am willing to admit that I had formed an opinion of you based solely on my first impressions, without truly getting to know you. However, that opinion became fixed when I heard how abominably you treated poor Mr. Wickam!"

It was all Darcy could do to not lose his temper completely. Damn that man! Was he ever to be free of him? He closed his eyes, and for a moment, Elizabeth thought she may have physically caused him pain.

"Miss Elizabeth, I will tell you of all of my dealings with Mr. Wickam, but I must ask that you not interrupt me. I will answer any questions you have once I am finished. It is still very difficult for me to speak of some of this."

"Mr. Wickam and I grew up together. His father was my father's steward, and we were raised as brothers. When his father passed away, my father continued to support him, and sent him to Cambridge with me. George is everything that I am not. He has an ability to please people, conversing easily in all situations. I struggle with strangers. I find it very difficult to be in new situations with those I don't know. My father adored George, and truly, if the inheritance of Pemberley was not fixed, I am not certain that it wouldn't be George sitting here as the new master of Pemberley instead of me."

Elizabeth felt a small sense of victory at this statement. She felt certain that what Wickam had said must be true: that Mr. Darcy was jealous of him and had disregarded his fathers wishes.

Mr. Darcy proceeded to tell her how his father wished for him to enter the church, and have the family living, but after his behavior while they were at Cambridge, the church wasn't the best option for Mr. Wickam. The story continued, and when he reached the part about Georgiana, Mr. Darcy had to stop to gather his emotions.

"Georgiana hasn't been the same since the event. I wish I knew how to help her... I am unsure how to help her trust men and their intentions again. So, you see, I do wish to have revenge against Mr. Wickam, but not because of my father's attachment to him, rather, for the way he attempted to ruin my dear sister."

Elizabeth could feel the tears gathering in her eyes. Part of her wanted to cling to her previous views of both men, to declare that Mr. Darcy was lying, that Mr. Wickam would never do such a thing, and that Georgiana must have encouraged his attentions. The rest of her knew better. Her sister Lydia was the same age, and no amount of flirtation on her part would excuse a man that attempted to elope with someone so young.

"Mr. Darcy, I know not what to say. It has been a very trying day, and I find myself quite fatigued. I appreciate your attempted generosity with regards to the marriage settlement, but perhaps it would be best if you returned tomorrow to finish working out the details. I am going to return to the house now. I hope you have a pleasant afternoon."

And with that, she quickly stood and, as quickly as proper etiquette would allow, rushed to the house. Darcy would do nothing but stare after her. She had given him no indication that she believed him, and this caused him great worry. He agreed with her: it had been a very trying day. He would return tomorrow, and hopefully, she would be more amiable towards him.


End file.
